


Go the F**k to Sleep

by tangerine (arte)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," says Dean, sounding like he's still wading through a dream. "Are you the pillow?"</p><p>"Yes," Cas answers drily. "And the pillow is telling you to go to sleep."</p><p>11x04 Coda fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the F**k to Sleep

Sam is snoring softly on his shoulder, while Dean is using his lap as a pillow. In hindsight, launching into a Netflix binge right after the hunt was a bit too ambitious. 

Cas knows that he should wake them up soon, that sleeping like this couldn't be comfortable for either of them. But it feels good to be trusted this much, to feel their solid weight against him. He wants to stay like this for awhile, and he knows that they won't begrudge him for it. They'd been indulging him for days, after all.

It's the little things that makes him feel warm. Dean putting a blanket around him like he wants to physically wrap him away from harm. Sam smiling a conspiratory grin, _What do you feel about feeding Dean healthy green smoothies instead of beer?_ The phone call immediately after the hunt, _Hey, we're okay. Who knew pennies could rock._

It's an odd feeling, being taken care of like this. 

Through all his life, _being taken care of_ meant having control ripped out of him, to be punished and molded because he clearly couldn't be trusted with himself. 

Dean and Sam, they make spaces for him. For him to heal and help them, to laugh and joke, to be himself. 

It's a novelty, and for a being that has been alive for billions of years, that's saying something. 

"Oh, when did I fall asleep?" Sam asks, groggy. Cas didn't notice that he was awake. Sam is discreetly trying to check if he has been drooling in his sleep. The sight is amusing.

"I believe it was during the season 2 episode 3? Dean fell asleep not long after that. We can watch it from then tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam says. He finds Dean asleep on Cas' lap. 

"We should go back to our room," Cas suggests, following Sam's line of sight. However, Sam stops him before he can shake Dean awake.

"No, it's fine. I can sleep in another room," Sam stands up and gather his pillow. "Enjoy Netflix," he waves, even though he must know that Cas has been tuning out the show for a while.

Not long after the door clicks shut, Dean makes an incoherent noise, and blinks his eyes open.

"Go back to sleep, Dean," Cas whispers, because he was planning to enjoy the peace a bit more. 

But of course, Dean has to be stubborn, rubbing sleep away from his bleary eyes. 

"Hey," says Dean, sounding like he's still wading through a dream. "Are you the pillow?"

"Yes," Cas answers drily. "And the pillow is telling you to go to sleep."

"Oh, yeah, werepire wears me out," Dean says. Apparently, he deems it more important to make unnecessary puns than to have a good night's sleep. 

Dean has a horrible priority. 

"Your naming is terrible," Cas informs him matter-of-factly. "Not to mention factually inaccurate. If anything, it was a ghoulpire."

Dean visibly brightens. "Hey, you said ghoulpire!"

"Yes, Dean," Cas says, fond but exasperated. "I yield. I said the dreaded word. Would you go back to sleep?" 

Dean looks up at him, and seems to realize where he is belatedly. For a second, doubt flickers on his face.

"Well- I don't wanna get a crick in my neck-" 

"I'll wake you up again." 

"What, you can predict when I'm gonna get a crick?"

"One hour, fourty two minutes, and thrty three seconds later," Cas deadpans. 

"Prick," Dean says. After a moment, he comes to an important realization. "Hey, it rhymes! A prick and a crick."

"Dean, I'll recite interesting animal facts at you," Cas threatens. 

"Oh yeah?"

Cas is not one to let go of a challenge. He takes a deep breath. "Butterflies can taste with their feet. When they land on you, they're deciding whether they should eat you or not. When male honey bees fornicate, their genitals explode and die. So their sex life is-"

"Oh God, stop, stop, okay, you win! You creeper," Dean dramtically throws his hand over his eyes. "I'll sleep with the image of exploding genitals in my mind."

"Thank you."

"I'm blaming you for any weird shits that come into my dream."

"Of course."

"Although, come to think of it, we actually saw Dick exploding in real life-"

"Dean," Cas kisses him on the mouth. "Go to sleep."

Dean peaks at him through his fingers. "That was the most unromantic kiss in my life."

"I'll prepare candle lit breakfast tomorrow."

"There's no such thing."

"We have candles."

"That's not the same."

"Dean, go the fuck to sleep."

"Oh, you swore," Dean smirks at him as if he's accomplished a life time mission. Again, Dean has an odd priority. "Breakfast better be pancakes."

Cas kisses him again, because it seems like Dean won't shut up unless he gets the last word.

"Night Cas," Dean says at last, breath a bit shaky.

"Good night, Dean," Cas says. He closes his eyes, feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my 11x04. Dean Cas phone call scene made me ascend.


End file.
